Singer and the Night Fury
by AutoBrony41
Summary: Minding his own business one night, Singer, a pegasus who lives in the outskirts of Ponyville happens to stumble upon an orphaned baby Night Fury. Can he take care of the little drake? Or will he be forced to relocate it somewhere else?


**Singer and the Night Fury**

Night time... one of Singer's favorite times of the day. He appreciated the peace and stillness that the night provided, as well as the cool air that blew through the cracks of his house. He lived in the country side of Ponyville, near Sweet Apple Acres, so the only sounds he was used to hearing at night were the occasional wolves or coyotes howling, owls hooting or the chirping of crickets in the night time.. Another of the night's pleasures that Singer, also loved watching the moon being lifted up by Princess Luna. The night time, however has proven to be unpredictable.

The eccentric pegasus stallion, with a blue coat, red mane and long red tail sat in his home on his bed strumming his banjo. His pet geko, Louie, sat on top of his head, perching there as if he was the king and Singer's head was his throne. Singer and Louie had been together ever since Louie was an egg. Singer was in his early teen years when he found him and they had been inseperable ever since. The geko was relatively lazy, not doing a whole lot, other than eating and walking around his tank when he was in it.

Other than his belongings and his food, Singer didn't really keep much else in his house. Most of the time he'd be out with his friends: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and a whole lot of other friends that he had met since moving to Ponyville from Las Pegasus. Singer was happy with his simpler way of life. He didn't need all of the fancy things that some of his friends had, however he didn't look down on them for possessing them either. The night was one of his favorite reasons why he loved living out in the country side as oposed to the loud, crowded streets of Las Pegasus where gambling and parties took place every night, where from his old appartment, Singer used to struggle to sleep at night. Yes, the night was peaceful in this new place that he called home. But even in what he considered paradise, there were still possibilities of disturbance.

One particular night, Singer had finished practicing his vocals, and trying to play his banjo right. It was a good thing that his voice was great, because his banjo skills were not. There was a disturbance in the black clouds in the night time sky. The sounds of flapping wings could be heard, and the silhouettes of fighting dragons could be seen in the moonlight. This had not gone unnoticed by Singer, who peaked his head outside his window to see what the commotion was. A firey explosion, not of regular red dragon fire but of blue fire, happened in the sky, and one of the silhouettes fell to the ground into the Ever Free Forest. A large thud could be heard, signifying that the dragon had most likely taken a crash course toward the ground.

Singer knew that it was probably a bad idea, but he thrived on adventure. Even at night time when he was ready to relax, this was far to interesting to just shrug off and head to dream land. He opened his front door, and walked outside. The cool wind blowing in his mane felt amazing to him. But he knew that he couldn't hesitate too long if he was going to investigate the crash site. He then spread his wings and took off into the sky, flying over the Ever Free, looking for where the dragon fell. Surely if the dragon needed help, he'd be the only one who could help it. Having learned a thing or two from Fluttershy, he had been prepared for anything that the dragon might do, or not do. Rainbow Dash had warned him about the Ever Free Forest and how dangerous it was, but he paid it no mind. If the dragon did crash land, than likely everything within the vicinity of the impact area would have either fled the scene or scurried back to their homes, so the odds of being attacked by anything other than a dragon at that point was slim.

Singer had been searching for minutes until he had finally found the place where the dragon landed. He didn't look around long until he had found it. The dragon he was looking for was lying on the ground. The dragon was a midnight black, and it had a very aerodynamic shape to it. It's wings and and tail were specialized for fast flying and it was obviously a nocturnal creature. Singer had read about this during one of his visits to his friend, Twilight Sparkle, in the library. She had given him a book to read about dragons, which had been the thing he had been wanting to read about that particular time. He remembered back to the chapter about the night time dragons. What was it called? Oh yes! The Night Fury.

This particular one, however was no more. It had been in a fight with another dragon, and unfortunately had lost. Wounds covered the poor dragon's body, and it's back had been broken due to the impact of the crash. This saddened Singer to see. There would have been little, if anything he could have done to save this dragon. Further analysis had revealed that the dragon wasn't alone. He saw something peaking from behind a rock, once Singer had noticed it, it ducked back behind the rock. Singer jumped at this sight and backed up. Whatever it was, it was dark and small. It was enough to make Singer alarmed though. The small figure came out from behind the rock, and walked towards Singer. As the figure drew nearer, Singer could make it out to be another dragon. Further looking, led Singer to the realization that he had found a rare baby Night Fury, which looked to be a few weeks old. The battle was clearly this dragon defending her baby, giving her life to do so.

The baby dragon drew closer to Singer, and began to sniff at him. Singer was twice it's size, but he was still nervous. Baby dragons could still breathe fire, and he was pretty sure that Night Furies were no different. After a bit of repetitive moving back and fourth, Singer finally decided to move towards the baby dragon. He put out his hoof to try and pet it. The baby night fury then shut it's eyes and put it's face against Singer's hoof.

"Whoah" said Singer. "You're all alone, now huh?"

Singer was used to talking to reptiles, he talked to his pet geko all the time, even though he never responded back. But the dragon did respond to him, not with a voice but with a nod. This beast was intellegent. Singer inched closer to the baby dragon, pulling out some berries. The baby dragon sniffed the berries and proceeded to eat them. It loved them. The sweet taste of berries brought joy to the baby dragon.

"I can't leave you out here on your own, little one" said Singer to the dragon. "Come with me, and I'll let you stay with me in my place. We can figure out what to do with you in time."

As Singer trotted off, the dragon followed him. Singer was astonished at how quickly the dragon and himself had bonded. Singer quickly realized that he was far away from his house and wasn't sure if walking was such a good idea. He figured he'd try and test the little dragon's flying capabilities. He would continue walking, if the baby had yet to learn how to fly, but he wanted to save himself the time if he could. Singer flapped his wings and flew up in the air, seeing if the baby Night Fury would do the same. As Singer slowly rose up, he could see the baby dragon start to get a little upset, as if he thought Singer was about to leave him. Singer then flew in a circle around the baby dragon, trying to coax him into at least trying to fly. It didn't take long to convince the baby to try. It flapped it's wings after watching Singer do it. Although it was still a baby, it's wings were already pretty big compared to it's body. It couldn't flap it's wings as fast as Singer could, but at least it could fly.

"Excellent little buddy" said Singer patting the baby Night Fury on the head. "Now come with me!" Singer flew off into the direction of his house, looking back every now and then to see if the baby dragon was keeping up. He was surprised that the baby was actually keeping up with him. It was alrady fast at this stage in it's life, that led to Singer thinking about how big and fast this one would get should he get to see it grow up. Gently, Singer glided down to his house as they had finally flown over the forest. The baby dragon did the same as Singer did, when it landed. Singer opened his door and motioned for the dragon to go inside, which to his surprise went quite as planned. The dragon scurried it's little feet into Singer's house. One thing that Singer knew, was that this little guy was no idiot.

Once inside, Singer got comfy in his bed. The baby dragon wasn't all that energetic anymore, and Singer was finally able to go lie back in his bed. He watched as the baby dragon curled up on the round rug by Singer's bed and went to sleep. Singer couldn't believe how well this little guy behaved. Perhaps it knew that Singer was his only hope now. Although it was tough for Singer to fathom, since he had heard that most dragons, with the exception of Spike, were all pretty stupid. But the intellegence of this young dragon was amazing. It was like it was learning from Singer. He had decided though, that for now it was time to stop marveling at the little guy and start sawing logs.

Morning came, and the sun rose up in the sky. Singer's house was about to get a rude awakening. A loud screech came from the dragon's mouth as it woke up to see the sun. The baby dragon had obviously spent most of it's so far short, life in a cave and had not yet gotten used to light. Singer awoke from his slumber to see the baby dragon throwing a fit.

"Hey little guy, calm down!" said Singer holding out his hoof. "It's just the sun, it won't hurt you!"

That didn't do much as the dragon continued to scream. Singer knew that the scream was unbearable, as he looked up at his pet geko, Louie and noticed that he had been bothered by the screams as well. This became apparent as the geko ran back and fourth inside his tank, hitting his head against the glass.

Singer had to do something and fast! The baby dragon was beginning to get restless, and Singer's head could only take so much of it. He finally concluded that shutting the curtains on his windows was his best option. He quickly rose from his bed and shut them all. Success! The baby Night Fury was now calm, as the room was now shady enough for him. However his peace and quiet was now at an end. Somepony was at his door, knocking.

"Argh" said Singer as he went to open the door. "Who could it be?"

Singer opened the door to see Applejack standing there.

"Ah Singer" said Applejack. "Are ya alright?"

"Just fine" he said. "Just fine and dandy, as you would say." He gave her a sheepish grin, along with a chuckle.

"Are ya sure? 'Cause Ah heard a pretty loud screamin noise comin from in here!" she noted. "And Ah think you're a-hidin somethin!"

"You will know what it is in due time, AJ" said Singer. "But I'm not really ready to come out with it yet."

"Oh mah goodness, Singer!" said Applejack. "Ya don't have a kid do ya?"

"No! What? No!" said Singer. "Well, not exactly! I mean maybe... kind of... I don't know what to call it. Okay?"

"Ya sure ya don't want me to see?" said Applejack.

"Not yet, Applejack" said Singer. "I'm still not sure what's going to happen with it just yet."

"Uh... okay" said Applejack, pulling down her hat. "Yer not makin much sense, but Ah'll respect yer privacy in the matter."

"Greatly appreciated" said Singer.

"Good luck with... whatever it is" said Applejack, walking off.

"Thanks" said Singer. "I'm really going to need it."

Singer then shut his door and turned back around to see that the dragon had eaten all of his berries that he had picked.

"Oh..." said Singer, realizing that if he was going to keep this little guy around, he'd have to feed it. "Hey, little guy. I'm going to go into town and get more food. I want you to sit here and do not move a muscle, do you understand me?"

The baby dragon nodded, which Singer acknowledged as he left his house, closing the door behind him. The baby dragon then turned his head around to see Louie sitting in his tank. The dragon had been curious about the smaller scaled reptile, but remembered that it had to remain still until Singer returned. It hoped that Singer's return would be very, very soon.

As Singer walked into town, he was met and greeted by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Singer, did ya see that fire explosion last night?" said Rainbow Dash.

"NO!" he said quickly and loudly. Just the mention of that made him nervous. He figured he better put on his best poker face for this one. "I didn't see anything! Why?"

"It was the coolest thing anypony has ever seen!" said Rainbow Dash. "Too bad you didn't see it!"

"Oh... you know me" said Singer. "Probably snoozing the night away." Singer then began to yawn.

"I dunno, Sing Sing" said Rainbow Dash. "You don't look like a pony who got a good night's sleep to me."

"You know what you've heard, which is nothing!" said Singer.

"Okay?" said Rainbow Dash with a puzzled look on her face. "Still as weird as ever! You should come and meet me in the park later for more stunt practice."

"Will do, Dashie" said Singer. "I do hate to be rude, however. I have some urgent business to attend to at the moment."

"Sure thing, pal" said Rainbow Dash. "See ya around!" Dash then took off and flew toward the park.

He had managed to keep this a secret from both Applejack and Rainbow Dash so far. He hoped he could get through town without bumping into anypony else, however his day wasn't complete without a run in with Pinkie Pie, which came as he approached the blueberry/blackberry/raspberry stand in town.

"Hiya Singer!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Daaaaaaaaaah!" said Singer. "Oh it's just you, Pinkie."

"The one and only!" said Pinkie. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just picking up some supplies" said the annoyed pegasus stallion.

"Sounds like fun" said Pinkie Pie. "Say... did ya hear about that explosion in the Ever Free last night? WOW! It sounds amazing! I was fast asleep or I would have seen it too. What about you Singer, did you see it?"

"NO!" yelled Singer. "For the love of Celestia, I did NOT see a thing!"

"Daaaaaaaaaang!" said Pinkie. "I was just asking."

"Sorry Pinkie" apologized Singer. "I've had a pretty eventful last twelve hours."

"It's okay, Singie Wingie!" said Pinkie Pie. "It happens to everypony!" Pinkie Pie then started to hop away from him, as she headed back to Sugar Cube Corner. "Catch ya later, grumpy butt!" She giggled as she said that last part.

Singer had paid for his large load of berries and headed back towards his home. However he wasn't watching where he was going, while trying to get there as fast as he could and rammed straight into somepony as he rounded a corner. His berries about to fall out of his baskets, and a bunch of books about to fly to the ground. A familiar purple light surrounded both the books and the berries, as the flying objects were quickly returned to their respectful places; the berries in Singer's baskets, and the books in the pony's bags. The pony he had bumbed into was Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey Twilight" said Singer, rubbing his head. "Super sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going, obviously."

"It's okay, Singer" she said. "Where were you off to in such a hurry, anyway?"

"I was in a hurry to get back home" said Singer. "Too much in a hurry, to be honest."

"Why the rush?" said Twilight.

"No reason" said Singer. "Hey Twi, when I come back into town I'll probably want to check out the book on dragons again, if it's still there."

"It should be" said Twilight. "Only a few ponies have picked it up since I've been here. Although Spike does like to read it alot. Why? Did you suddenly get interested in dragons again?"

"You could say that" said Singer.

"Well good luck with your research and try to look where you're going" said Twilight as she smiled and trotted off.

"Thank you, Twilight" he said back to her, then picking his baskets back up and heading home. He then trotted a bit faster once he had reached the town limits and began to go full speed as he ran in the direction of his house.

By the time, Singer had reached his house, he was exhausted from running. He didn't know taking care of such a little dragon would require so much work. Perhaps once he was ready to come out and show the little dragon to his friends, he could ask Twilight how she took care of Spike. But until then, he'd have to figure it out the best he could. Singer was impressed that the dragon hadn't moved much since he left. Everything in his house appeared to be in order just as he left it when he left. He then came to the realization, that the little guy would probably need a name. He looked at a book that he read a while back, that had a lot of names in it. He then remembered that it was sitting on his table by his bed.

"How about... Darkness?" said Singer, asking the dragon if he liked that name. The dragon responded with a shake of his head no.

"Blackie?" said Singer, get another negative nod from the dragon.

"Nightfire? Lunar Blaze? Scorching Night Cloud?" suggested Singer, none of those being satisfactory for him. He then grabbed the book and turned to the first page, which was a page for names starting with the letter A.

"Aaron, Adam, Anthony, Alexander, Arthur..." he paused after saying Arthur, due to the dragon giving him a positive response to that one. "Arthur? You like this name?"

The baby dragon then nodded positively this time.

"Arthur it is" said Singer. "Arthur the Night Fury! It has a nice ring to it."

The baby dragon then jumped up and down with glee for Singer had successfully given it a name. This was only the beginning for Singer and Arthur. Singer was beginning to like the idea of him being around more and more.

"Ya know what?" said Singer. "You're okay for a terrible night monster."

Arthur began to chase it's tail with glee and excitement, and it ran around in a circle until it got dizzy. He then decided to put his games to a rest and go eat some berries.

"Hey watch out, now" said Singer. "Don't wanna eat me out of house and home again."

Singer placed a plate of berries down in front of Arthur and watched him eat them. Arthur's teeth were retractabale in his gums, so he tucked them away while he ate the soft, sweet and juicy berries. Having a baby dragon around was sure to be a pleasant new experience for Singer for sure. He was ready for the responsibility that came with caring for Arthur. He now had two pets to take care of, but he didn't mind. Taking care of his geko, Louie, was a snap. Although he was happy and confident, Singer still wondered how long it would take for him to get used to living with a dragon.

**A brand new short story idea that I came up with out of the blue. I will add to it in the future. This story isn't cannon to Singer's Change of Pace, but as you can tell, it's once again centered around Singer. I was a big fan of the How To Train your dragon movie, and I love the Night Fury. Toothless is the most bad to the bone character in that show, in my opinion. I figured it would be cool to have a Night Fury in Equestria.**

**Same as always, reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated.**

**Singer the Pegasus.**


End file.
